


You Wish I Was Yours, I'll Make You Mine

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, BDSM, D/s, Dirty Talk, F/M, No toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, adrienette - Freeform, dom!Adrien, sin - Freeform, sub!Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Marinette comes home to a dark apartment, thinking that Adrien is gone, until she hears a familiar voice from behind her.“Eyes forward, back straight, hands clasped behind your back, remember your safewords, and don't speak."”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 135





	You Wish I Was Yours, I'll Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalunaoscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/gifts).



> **Hello, I'm here with a piece showcasing that D/s and BDSM is not about the toys but the person wielding them. Anyway, enjoy! XD**

The apartment was quiet, and the lights were dimmed low. Marinette threw her keys down on the table and the sharp sound echoed out through the silence. She swallowed hard and set her purse down, wandering through their apartment in search of Adrien. Goosebumps rippled along her skin as she walked through their apartment, unsure of where he was yet feeling his eyes on her at all times. She took her time, searching from room to room for him and finding it empty. Her hair stood on end as she felt eyes on her and a thick atmosphere around her. How the darkness of their home ghosted along her soft skin and made her nipples peak and a warmth build between her legs.

She went back out to the kitchen to grab her phone, deciding to text him, and thinking that maybe he had been called to meet with his father. She grabbed her phone and peered at the screen, unlocking it, and sliding her thumb up the screen, lost in her thoughts of where Adrien could be.

Suddenly, it felt like someone was trailing a finger up her spine, but she was alone. It was like someone’s gaze was lingering on her and calculating something, taking her in and watching her. She slowly went to peer over her shoulder when a familiar voice cut through the silence with a dark purr that made her bite her bottom lip.

“Eyes forward, back straight, hands clasped behind your back, remember your safewords, and don't speak."

How long had he been sitting there? She heard the clack of ice ricocheting against the sides of a glass. He was drinking. He was sitting in his chair with a glass of something in his hand, swirling it, with his eyes locked on her body. Tracing the lines of her curves and back. His legs were probably spread wide, and his button-down shirt was most likely undone and if only she could peer over and see it. See how he was looking at her and checking her out.

Another slow gaze crawled up her spine and she dropped her phone, forgetting about it. She shot her gaze forward and slowly brought her hands behind her back to clasp them together and clamped her lips tightly shut. Her breasts rose and fell as she heard him bring the glass to his lips. She swallowed hard and bit her bottom lip with a shiver.

“I know you’re biting that pretty bottom lip. Release it. Your hands, your lips, your breasts, your curves, your body, and oh yes, your pussy? All…. belong to me. Understand?”

His damn voice was like liquid poison, coursing through her veins and making her hotter and vibrate all over. Every word from his gorgeous full lips controlled her and made her want to obey him. Yes, everything was his. All of her was his. She’d give him anything he wanted. She was his and he was hers. Nothing else mattered.

“I need a yes, Sir.”

Marinette shivered at his words that sent tingles down her spine and made her want to kneel and beg for him to touch her. Beg him to take her and fuck her until she couldn’t speak or do anything but whine, whimper, moan, and scream. Wanted him to wrap her long hair around his fist and yank her head back to growl in her ear. Wanted him to-

A snap echoed through the silence, causing her thoughts to stop and her to jump and drop into subspace.

“Yes, Sir.” The words fell from her lips without any effort, like it was second nature to her.

“That’s my good girl. Come.”

Marinette slowly turned around with her hands still behind her back and her head down. She could feel his eyes on her, boring into her and making her tremble. They ran from her feet up to her face, taking her in and lingering along certain parts that he loved to worship the most. It felt like his big hands were gliding along her skin and caressing her in the darkest ways possible. Tiny pin pricks and gentle pets, bringing her to and from the edge. Teasing her and making her beg for more.

“Look at me while you walk towards me.”

Marinette slowly peered up. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in his black leather dress shoes, black slacks, his undone belt, his silver shirt with the top three buttons undone to show off his collarbones, and the short glass of whiskey in his hand. His thighs were spread wide, and he had his forearms rested on the arms of the leather chair. He was slowly swirling his glass of whiskey and his hungry gaze was locked on hers. His expression was serious as he pierced through her with his eyes alone. It was dark, except for the small table lamp beside him that casted a warm glow on him and his glass. He slowly brought his glass to his full lips and waited for her to walk towards him.

He barely raised his empty hand to flick his index and middle finger at her repetitively for her to come. She swallowed hard and slowly walked towards him. He held his hand up to tell her to stop, bringing his glass down from his lips.

“Undress for me.”

Marinette swallowed hard and went to grab the waistband of her shorts when he stopped her by holding up his hand.

“Shirt first. Let your fingers linger along your skin as if they were mine.” Adrien swirled his glass again and watched her let go of her shorts.

“Yes, Sir.” She swallowed hard and slowly ran her fingers along the hem of her shirt, letting her nails ghost along her soft skin. “Like this?”

“Exactly like that. Slowly ease it up your stomach and over your breasts.” Adrien’s gaze followed her hands as she teased herself while lifting her shirt up her body.

Her breath came out as pants as he watched her. Adrien brought his glass to his lips and locked his gaze with hers again.

“Stop, leave your shirt above your breasts and tease them with your hands. Remember, they are mine.”

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette ran her hands up her sides to cup her breasts, caressing her own nipples and breasts through her thin lace bra. She bit her bottom lip and he whistled, causing her to immediately drop her lip from her teeth.

“If I can’t bite that lip then you can’t. Pinch your nipples and tug on them a bit. I want to watch them rouge.” Adrien licked his lips and she shivered.

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette began to pinch and tug on her nipples, tilting her head back to moan as her thighs pressed and rubbed together.

“Spread them.” Adrien nodded and Marinette gasped. She spread her feet apart and he smirked. “Did I say you could use my pussy?”

“No, Sir.” She gulped and trembled all over.

“Then keep those beautiful legs spread apart for me.” Adrien took another long sip from his glass as he watched her pull, pinch, and tease her own nipples. They began to redden, and her cheeks began to flush as she became more and more aroused. “Stop and remove your shorts for me. Again, linger your fingers as if they were mine.”

Marinette felt his gaze run down her body and she trailed her fingers down to grab her shorts. She ran her fingers along her hips and shivered as she felt her panties grow wetter. She eased them down, letting her fingers trace along her skin. She swallowed hard as they dropped around her ankles to pool on the ground. He nodded and she stepped out of them, kicking them to the side.

“That’s my girl. Remove your shirt.”

She took her shirt off with ease and he paused her again when her hands were above her head with her shirt balled up in her hands. His gaze lingered on her stretched out body, he raised one hand up to run along the corners of his lips, like he was eating her from the ground up. More goosebumps rippled along her skin and she gasped.

“Drop it.”

Marinette let her shirt fall from her fingers onto the floor. She swallowed hard and waited. He smirked and nodded again. She lowered her hands to her sides and Adrien’s expression became serious. He raised his empty hand once again to beckon her over.

She stumbled and walked towards him without thinking. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her face felt like it was on fire. Her whole body felt like it was burning up and she was floating in space. She kept her gaze locked on his. Her thoughts were gone, and she was his. _All his_.

“Turn around.”

Marinette slowly turned around and felt his gaze ghosting down her spine to linger on her ass in her lace panties. His gaze licked back up her back to pause on the back of her bra.

“Undo it.”

She trailed her hand up her back to unclasp it, feeling how the straps loosened along her shoulders. She licked her lips and felt his gaze sweep along her shoulders. Marinette ran her fingertips across her collarbones and one shoulder to push it off. She ran her other hand along her collarbones to push the other strap down.

“Let it fall.”

Marinette shivered and closed her eyes as she felt the straps slip down her arms and off her fingertips to land on the floor at her feet. She inhaled fast and her heart pounded louder in her ears. His gaze ran down her bare spine and a deep purr emanated from behind her. She whimpered and pressed her lips tightly together to try and hide that she had done it.

“You’re so close. So close to falling over the edge that if I barely touched what’s mine, you’d be gone, wouldn’t you? Answer me.”

“ _Yes, Sir._ ”

“Ghost those hands down your body and slip them beneath your panties. I want you to show me how wet you are.”

Marinette swallowed hard and slowly trailed her fingers down her body, slipping her fingers beneath the band of her panties to tease herself. “Like this?”

“Turn around so I can watch you tease what’s mine.”

She turned around and locked her gaze with his. He slowly trailed his gaze down her body and settled it between her thighs.

“Run your fingers down your soaking wet folds and dip them inside for me.” Adrien swirled his glass, causing the ice to ricochet against the sides again.

“Yes, Sir.” Marinette ran one hand down and trembled with a quiet moan as she dipped her fingers inside of herself. She struggled to keep from bucking her hips against her hand.

"Now, who is the only one allowed to use that hole?"

She shivered and licked her lips, "My Sir."

“Are you allowed to?"

"No, Sir."

"Are toys allowed to?"

"No, Sir."

"What is allowed to?"

"Your cock, Sir."

"My what?"

"Your amazing, talented, sexy cock."

"That's right. That’s my hole, not yours. Don’t cum. Not yet. Now, show me how wet you are.”

She brought her fingers back out and held them up, letting the light bounce off of the arousal that coated them. Her heady scent wafted through the air, and he slowly closed his eyes and curled the corner of his lips up to rumble a growl.

“Spread them. I wanna see how slick they are.”

She parted her fingers, letting her arousal string between them before it snapped, and she shivered. He groaned and slowly ran a hand down his body to settle it between his thighs, grabbing his hard cock that was pulsing and throbbing for her.

Her gaze locked on his hand that was caressing himself and he stopped to bring out his index and middle finger, wiggling them so her eyes shot back up to his.

“You haven’t earned the right to watch, kitten.”

Marinette whined and heard him groan, watching him tilt his head back and bite his bottom lip, as his shoulder moved with each long stroke that she wasn’t allowed to watch.

He slowly rolled his head to lock his gaze back on hers, letting his bottom lip go from his teeth. “Use your wet fingers to tease your nipple for me.”

She gasped as she brought her hand to her right breast and coated her rosy nipple in her own chilled arousal. She moaned and ran her nails along her thigh as she teased herself, watching him part his lips and pant as his shoulder moved with his hand.

“ _Please.”_

“Please, what?” Adrien stopped touching himself through his pants and reached up to undo his shirt more, one button at a time. “Tell me.”

Marinette’s eyes followed his fingers as they lingered down the button panel of his shirt. He threw his shirt open, and her gaze locked on his abs and muscular pecs. A tattoo sat on his left pec and she fought to bite her bottom lip at the sight of it. It was so simple, just an intricate symbol made from shibari rope, but enough to make her gasp for air.

“Make me cum.” The words tumbled from her lips as she trembled all over. Her knees felt like they were going to buckle.

He finished his drink and set it down on the small round table beside his chair. He reached up to run his finger and thumb along the corners of his lips before standing up. He walked towards her and circled her, peering up and down her body as he slipped his shirt from his shoulders and laid it out along the couch cushion. He walked back over to her and paused in front of her, with his hands in his pockets, and gently blew along her shoulder up to her neck.

His lips were dangerously close to her ear as he whispered, “Kneel.”

He let his body heat and aura linger as a low growl emanated and purred from his chest, while he pulled away from her. She gasped and eased down onto her knees, placing her hands on her thighs. She swallowed hard and straightened her back and held her head up with her eyes closed.

“Eyes on me.” Adrien stared at her and she opened her eyes, catching him yanking his belt from his pants to wrap it around his hand before tossing it onto the couch beside his shirt.

She flinched at the sharp sound of the buckle clacking against itself as it settled on the cushion with a snap. She whined and Adrien whistled without using his fingers. It caused her gaze to snap back onto his and he smiled.

“Focus on me.”

Marinette swallowed hard and locked her eyes with his again. He sat back down in his chair and adjusted his hips, thrusting his hips up to get more comfortable. She tried really hard not to stare at the bulge in his pants that was currently straining against the thin material of them. She bit her bottom lip, his gaze shot down, and she quickly let it go from her teeth with a blush. Her nails grazed her thighs and she slowly spread them further apart.

His eyes ran down to between them, watching her drip onto the floor. He purred and licked his canine tooth with a smirk, clearly thrilled with himself for making her that way. She trembled and felt his eyes slowly coast up her body and linger on her breasts.

“Do you know what I would love to do to you right now?” Adrien unclasped his pants and slowly drew the zipper down. “Gaze up here, princess. You haven’t earned my cock yet.”

“No, Sir. What would you love to do to me?” Marinette licked her lips and tried really hard to keep her eyes on his, causing her whole body to shake and tremble with need. She could barely contain herself from breaking and watching him.

Adrien’s shoulder moved as he took his cock from his slacks and began to stroke it. He raked his teeth along his bottom lip and slowly closed his eyes to moan before opening them again to look at her.

“Mmm… this feels so good. If only you could feel how hard I am right now. Could feel how it’s throbbing and pulsing in my fist right now. If only you could wrap that pretty mouth around it and taste how sweet it is.” Adrien brought his hand up, showing off how precum glistened along the pad of his thumb, before slowly licking along it. He wrapped his lips around his thumb and sucked it clean before letting the pad of his thumb drag down the center of his bottom lip. He purred and brought his hand back down to wrap around his cock. His shoulder moved and she wanted to watch more than anything.

“Please, let me watch, Sir,” Marinette whined.

“ _Ah,_ not until you earned it.” Adrien growled and nodded towards the couch across from him. “Sit on that couch for me, on my shirt. Hands behind your back, feet up on the cushion, and legs spread apart.”

She walked over to the couch and sat down on his silk shirt. She brought each foot up onto the couch cushion and slowly spread her legs apart. He watched her bloom between her thighs as it glistened under the low light. She placed her hands behind her back, pressing them against the back cushions to hold them in place. Her breasts rose and fell as her eyes locked on his.

She watched, as his eyes drifted down to between her thighs. His swollen lips were parted as he let his eyes linger on her pussy like he was running his tongue along them and she whimpered, and her thighs shook. She was so close. Her pussy pulsed and her clit was as swollen as it could get. She was right there. Her toes curled against the cushion and she heard him click his tongue.

His emerald eyes shot up to hers and a smirk fell onto his pink lips. “Do you feel how cold the air is against your pussy? How it’s caressing you and teasing you? How my eyes are lingering along it like my tongue. Running up each side of your wet folds to circle your clit. Trailing open mouthed kisses up your stomach and stalling at your perky breasts. How my tongue swirls around each beautiful nipple to lap at them before I wrap my lips around them and suck. How it would send an electrical charge down to between your thighs, straight to your clit. My clit, my pussy. Hm?”

Marinette’s lashes lowered and she clenched her hands as her thighs trembled more, ricocheting up her body and making her shiver and moan.

“How I’d gently suck on your clit and flick it with my tongue until you were rocking your hips for me. My fingers dipping into your warm pussy, coaxing, and easing you to the edge further. How I’d nibble along your hips and dig my nails into your inner thighs as I suddenly spread them apart further.” Adrien growled as he watched her legs jerk open wider with just his words.

He reached over to grab his glass and the decanter of whiskey, pouring himself another glass. He set the decanter down and drew up his glass, wrapping his free hand around his cock to stroke it. He groaned into his glass, taking a long sip. She shivered as he brought his glass from his lips and slowly licked along his bottom lip to his top one with his eyes on hers.

She mentally cursed him and parted her swollen lips in a pant as the air kissed her hot skin and made goosebumps appear again. She shivered and twitched as her pussy throbbed more and she felt arousal drip down to her ass and onto his silk shirt.

“Look at you getting my shirt all dirty like the naughty girl you are.”

She twitched more and whined as he ran the tip of his tongue along the edge of his glass to catch a drip of whiskey before flicking it back into his mouth. She whimpered and spread her legs further, rocking her hips and begging for him to do something to her. To touch her, lick her, kiss her, be near her. Anything. She didn’t give a shit. Something.

He fished out an ice cube from the glass and ran it along his bottom lip and tilted his head back, running it down his throat and across his chest. He teased one nipple with it, causing it to peak, and all Marinette wanted to do was suck on it. She moaned and panted as he ran the ice over to his other one, making it peak. He softly chuckled and groaned as he ran the ice down his abs, leaving droplets of water behind in its wake. He shivered and let it fall down more, circling his navel, before making its way between his thighs. She shot her gaze back up, so she didn’t look at his cock or how he was teasing it with the cube of ice. She heard and watched him inhale a sharp breath before getting up and setting the glass on the small table with a dull thud, which sounded louder than it should have.

He let his pants fall to his ankles and stepped out of them, walking up to her. He slammed his hand down on the back of the couch cushion beside her head, and she whimpered with a flinch. Her lips parted as he leaned in close with a smirk, bringing the ice cube up to run along her bottom lip.

“Do you know where that was,” Adrien whispered with a deep growl.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Tell me.” Adrien peered down at her lips, watching how he traced them with the ice cube as she spoke.

“Your lips, throat, chest, abs, and-” She swallowed hard.

“Say it.”

“Your cock.” Marinette barely got the word out before he slipped the ice cube into her warm mouth.

“How’s it taste?” Adrien placed his now empty hand on the other side of her head, keeping his body close yet far from hers.

She sighed and trembled, fighting herself from wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him closer. “Amazing, Sir.”

“Would you like to taste the real thing?” Adrien nodded his head, and she locked her eyes with his.

“Yes, please.”

Adrien smirked and licked a canine tooth. He leaned closer, letting his lips linger close to her skin as he breathed and purred along her neck up to her ear. She trembled and whimpered, as he brought his lips close to her ear. His breathing caressed the shell of her ear and he let it linger, waiting for her to give in and fall.

“I’d love to put my big cock in your tight little pussy, pounding away and railing you against this couch until you are screaming, and the neighbors knew who owned you. Knew who that pussy belonged to,” Adrien whispered in her ear and smirked. “I’d love to put my cock in that sexy mouth and fuck it hard until I came.”

Marinette whimpered and rocked her hips, hoping to feel the tip of his cock against her wet folds but there was too much space between his hips and hers.

“ _Please._ ” Marinette whined and Adrien smirked.

Adrien pulled away and slowly ran his gaze down her body, taking in her breasts as she panted and her trembling thighs. How her clit was swollen, and her pussy was rouged. How it was pulsing and how her thighs were shaking, and she was twitching. A smirk fell onto his lips and he locked his gaze on her pussy.

“I’d love to lick along one side of your folds, skirting over your swollen clit, and back down the other side. Lapping my tongue along your whole pussy, tasting how sweet you are. Dipping my tongue inside and curling it, swirling it around, and pumping it in and out of your pussy. Tasting what’s mine and making you tremble and beg. How I’d run my tongue back up to circle your clit and bring it between my lips. I’d suck on it hard, doing a pulsing pattern with my hot mouth, and stopping to suck hard and flick your exposed bud with the tip of my tongue. Speeding it up until-” He watched her part her lips and moan in short bursts as he spoke. He softly chuckled and nodded, leaning closer to whisper against her ear. “-you came undone with my name on those gorgeous lips, _purrincess._ ”

With the last word, she came undone, screaming and bucking her hips for him with her hands still behind her back. He smirked and licked along the shell of her ear, biting it, and sucking on it as she came hard. He suddenly grabbed her hips and yanked her down, entering her pussy and railing her against the couch. He grabbed her hands and slammed them against the back of the couch, bringing her thighs over his to push them up against her sides, fucking her harder against the couch cushion.

He let her hands go to grab her face, sinking his fingers into her hair as he covered her mouth with his in a hot kiss. He pounded into her and raked his teeth along her bottom lip with a growl, thrusting into her faster and letting go of her lip. He panted and groaned with her as he chased her second orgasm with his own. His thighs spread further, causing hers to, and he placed her hands on his hips.

“Feel how you make me lose control,” Adrien growled the words past his clenched teeth and hissed.

She felt his muscles moving beneath her fingers and she nodded. He gripped her chin with one hand and the back of the couch with the other. “ _Fuck, kitten_. Your pussy is so tight and feels so good on my throbbing cock. Hear how wet it is?”

Marinette closed her eyes and focused on the wet and slapping sound that was emanating from between their two bodies. He yanked her up and flipped them so that he was sitting on the couch with her on his lap. She screamed and cried out as he lifted and dropped her onto his cock, hard, making her cum around him and soak him. She panted and her nails bit into his shoulders. He lifted her from his lap and thrusted into her fast, panting.

“ _Ah, I’m cumming._ ” Adrien groaned and slammed her down onto his cock, thrusting up into her and releasing within her.

She panted and rocked her hips in time with him, stretched open and full. She moaned and he suddenly wrapped her up in his arms and stroked her back as he stayed within her. She panted and he placed kisses along her shoulder, neck, cheeks, and lips.

“My precious, princess. My amazing girl.” Adrien soothed her and ran his fingers along her sensitive skin that felt like it was buzzing with a million currents running through it like electrical highways.

She twitched and shivered as she let him hold her. He grabbed his shirt from the couch and wrapped it around her, cradling her against his sweat soaked body. He panted and ran his fingers through her hair as she came down with him. She ran her fingers along his skin and hummed as she trailed kisses along his chest and shoulder.

Marinette pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck, “How long were you sitting there?”

Adrien softly laughed, “A while.”

“Mmm…. figured.” Marinette rolled her eyes and he suddenly gripped her chin, making her focus on him.

“You need to pay more attention.” Adrien poked her on the tip of her nose, and she giggled. “I could have been a thief.”

“You mean you aren’t one?” Marinette teased.

“Hm?” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

“Because,-” Marinette poked his nose back. “-you stole my heart, you lascivious cat.”

“Well then…” Adrien sighed and sat back against the cushions to get more comfortable. “… shouldn’t I call you one too?”

“Why, me?”

“You stole and ruined my favorite shirt.” Adrien winked at her.

“And who’s fault was that, Mister?” Marinette crossed her arms over har chest.

Marinette squealed and giggled as he flexed his hardening cock within her, yanking her against him and thrusting up into her again. He lifted her from the couch, tangling his fingers into her hair to yank her head back.

He slowly licked and nibbled up her neck to whisper against her ear, “ _Mine_.”

She shivered and moaned as he carried her down the hallway to their bedroom to take her again.

**Songs I wrote to:**

[ **Lurk by The Neighbourhood** ](https://youtu.be/1aIxyNrping)

[ **Way Down by M0** ](https://youtu.be/kIRJxBdAKxs)

[ **Simon Says by Allie X** ](https://youtu.be/zAO8WozIbSU)


End file.
